Winter's Red Chapter 2
by May Lin Nia Rose
Summary: 2nd chapter of winters red my original story


Chapter 2 A Bloody Sword

After Meeting Kojo, Sumari and Humika went to there classrooms to get their bag to head home but sumari felt like she wants to go somewhere so she made humika head home earlier than her. Sumari took the long way home and saw a shrine and entered the place as she looked around the place she saw many cherry trees and gazed at them. As Sumari looked around the place someone suddenly appeared from behind her as sumari turned to look who it was, it was someone from her world a demon who looks like a person. the demon kneeled in front of sumari as a show of respect and the demon held out his hand to take sumaris hand, as sumari gently place her hand on the demons hand the demon took her hand and kissed it.

"_Princess, may i please be your loyal servant? I am zemon a rank B demon_" The Demon said as he holds sumaris hand

"_No... you are not strong enough to be my servant you are deter of as a rug on the fool_" Sumari said with a cold hearted look and tone of voice

"_Princess... I am sorry to talk back but please i am strong and i can surely protect you _" The demon zemon pleaded to sumari as he groveled to her

"_you may be strong but can you die for me?_" sumari said as she started to walk away and take her hand away from zemon

"_princess?_" Zemon said with a shocked tone and did not speak for a couple of seconds

"_i said can you die for me? so what if your strong? if you cant die for me what's the point? you might leave me in the middle of a battle just to protect yourself and you'll let me die... I don't need you so go away and return to where you came from_" sumari said so harshly and smerked as she looks down upon the demon zemon

"_I..I can die for you! I can!_" The demon zemon said as he looked at sumari

"_you can? are you sure? what if i tell you to die for me now?_" sumari said as she looked closer to zemon and put out her hand towards him

"_p.. pri. .princess...?_" Zemon said with a frightened face and reaction as he gently walks backwards away from sumari's hand

"_What's wrong? you said you can die for me._" sumari said as she held zemon's cheeks and looks at him with her glowing bloody red eyes

"_Don't!.._" Zemon pushed sumari away as his heart started to acselerate and his body started to shake

"_What's wrong? Are you afraid of me? Remember you said so yourself you want me to be your master so deal with it._" sumari said as she got angry

"_shut up!_" zemon started to use his power to show sumari off

"_pafethic you think you can scare me? your only a rank B demon what are you going to do? fan me to death? I don't care if you can use wind magic.. Remember I'm stronger than you are ..._" sumari walked closer to zemon as something glowed on the left hand and appeared a Japanese sword with a ruby stone on the handle

"_Shut up! shut Up! Shut UP!_" as zemon started to throw his wind magic at sumari

sumari jumped and disappeared from zemons eyes then suddenly appeared behind him, zemon quickly turned and shot a wind blade towards sumaris direction. zemon looked at his arm and saw it was cut off his face turned pale as he looked at his own blood.

"_like i said you have no chance of winning against me_" sumari suddenly appeared in front of zemon with a bloody sword on her hand

"_but how?_" Zemon looked like he is out of hope

_"ill make it pain less and quick now close your eye_s" sumari smiled at zimons face as she spin's around beautifully and gracefully and gently kills zimon with her sword as she turns

sumari looked at zemons body all torn apart. humika suddenly came out of no where and she saw sumari with a bloody outfit on and her sword all bloody as well and beside her a body that doesn't look like a body. humika started to walk towards sumari and sumari suddenly went on her knees so humika quickly ran towards sumari to show her comfort.

"_sumari-chan... are you ok?_" humika said as she worried about sumari

"_I'm fine lets go home..._" sumari said with a weak tone of voice

"_sumari-chan?_" humika hugged sumari and whispered on her ear

"_offer yourself humika in exchange I will give you power_" sumari said to humika

_"i know so go ahead and drink my blood it will make you feel better_" humika offered her neck to sumari

sumari gently sucked humikas blood as her eyes glow in the color of blood, sumari fainted afterwards and humika transformed to a demon fox and carried sumari home on her hack. when they reached the manner humika puts sumari in her room to rest.


End file.
